


Spiraling Down

by cats_udonta



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies)
Genre: Blood, Brotherly Bonding, Gen, Sibling Bonding, Yondu trying his best, aka: how Kraglin got his facial scars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-06
Updated: 2018-08-06
Packaged: 2019-06-22 16:42:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15586218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cats_udonta/pseuds/cats_udonta
Summary: This is a custom fic/gift for my friend thesleepingnotsobeauty. She requested a fic with Kraglin and Peter with brotherly bonding and a sweet ending. Hope you like it, my dear :D





	Spiraling Down

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thesleepingnotsobeauty](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=thesleepingnotsobeauty).



“If ya don’t stop whinin’ I’mma turn this ship around n’ leave ya fer the boys. They’re gonna eat cha -” Yondu threatened as he turned around to face Peter, who sat in the seat behind him with his arms crossed “that what chu want?” 

It wasn’t everyday that a plan went so well, especially for a banished former Ravager captain, desperate for any deal that crossed his path. Though the good fortune made his mood soar, Peter’s attitude, and tantrums, were quickly eroding it. 

Peter’s gaze remained firmly locked on the on the left window as he continued to pout “No.” 

“Then shut yer trap.”

It was blessedly silent for a few minutes, each person content to simply be in each others presence rather than talk. Tiny remnants of asteroid bounced off the hull, creating small scratches on the immaculate paint job.

Peter sighed obnoxiously as he tried to get the attention of the other two. When neither bit, he muttered just loud enough for Kraglin to hear “God, what crawled up his ass?” 

“Could ask ya tha same thing” Kraglin’s voice was soft and had a country twang. Peter’s head snapped in his direction which Kraglin took as a sign to continue “these past few months you’ve been a dick, Pete. Everything pisses ya off, n’ ya do jack shit – well, you an’t never do much, but you’ve been doin’ less than usual.”

“I do lots!” Peter insisted. 

“No ya don’t.”

“At least I can think for myself!” 

“Fuck you, Pete.”

“The fuck did just I say?!” Yondu shouted. Kraglin stopped talking immediately, as did Peter. With an angry huff, Yondu continued his piloting.  
\--

Manahiii-T170 was classified as a peaceful island type planet, popular with those who liked the beach but couldn’t tolerate the multiple suns and intense heat of the planet Chorus. It’s day and night cycles much like Terra’s, but it’s sand, water and natural rock formations were anything but. The water was a soft purple, and it’s sands a pastel yellow. It was evening. The town below was bathed in a multicolored warm glow, as the rows and rows of paper lanterns lit up the houses and surrounding area. 

“What’s that!” Peter asked for what seemed like the billionth time since landing.

A large mountain in the shape of a spiral towered over the small town. It’s top was flat and directly overhead of the waters. Sharp rocks rested under the water, so deep that the unknowing would be unaware of the dangers lurking underneath. 

“That there’s tha drop.” Yondu sighed as he pointed to the drill like mountain structure and waited for the boys to look in it’s direction before continuing “Both of ya are ta stay away. Cus I don’t care how tough chu think ya are, them rocks n’ that height an’t gonna give a shit.”

Peter huffed, placed his headphones on, and turned up the music to an almost deafening volume. With a growl, Yondu grabbed Peter’s arm and yanked the headphones off his head “You fuck round on there, an’ yer gonna die. Yer Terran, boy, n’ Terran’s is breakable. Same goes fer Kraglin. You two Stay.Off.Tha.Mountain. Got it?” 

“Yes, Capin!” Kraglin said enthusiastically. Beside him, Peter forced out a sarcastic ‘yes captain.’ 

“Why can’t we go with you?” Peter pouted “or into town? Why do we gotta stay here on this stupid beach?” 

“I an’t got tha time ta be watchin over you two, n’ leavin’ two young boys by themselves in sum unknown town, n’ the dead of night?...” he shook his head “Jus’ stay here, outta sight n’ quiet. “ there was something in Yondu’s tone, and the look in his eyes, that made it quite clear to Peter that arguing the point was not only moot, but unwise as well. 

“...fine” Peter replied, going back to his music and walking away.

Yondu pulled Kraglin aside and waited until Peter had wandered out of earshot “that boy don’t have a lick of sense.” he whispered. Kraglin nodded “he don’t have ta understand...jus’ keep him out a trouble.”

“Yes, Capin’” Yondu patted Kraglin on the shoulder with a smile and left, leaving the two boys by themselves.  
\--

For a brief moment Peter seemed to be content to sit and listen to his music, but that moment didn’t last long, for as soon as Yondu was out of sight, he sped walked to the base of the mountain and begun walking up it’s spiraly path. 

Kraglin growled out in warning knowing full well that the other could hear him “Pete...”

Peter stuck out his tongue and sped walked further up the mountain. With his long legs it didn’t take long for Kraglin to catch up, his frustration and Yondu’s orders driving his motivation to keep Peter out of trouble. 

“Stop it!” Peter cried “Let me go!” Kraglin’s hand was firmly locked onto Peter’s wrist, and no amount of struggling was loosening the almost vice like grip. Like an angry cat, Peter hissed and spat, throwing every obscenity his little ten year old mind could produce. 

“Capin’ said no!” Kraglin replied loudly, causing Peter to quiet down momentarily in shock. Kraglin almost never raised his voice. 

“You always do what he says, like some stupid dog. LET ME GO!” Peter kicked Kraglin in the shin, and bit down hard on his hand. With a hiss, Kraglin released him. They glared at each other for a moment before Kraglin turned away and sat down.

The waves splashed against the rocks and the sand, lending to the sombre atmosphere between the two. Peter’s lip quivered, his brows furrowed and the longer he stared at Kraglin’s back, the worse he felt. 

“I hate you!” Peter cried, before turning on his heel and running up the mountain. 

\--

The waves and the clouds were Kraglin’s only companions. He sat for a few minutes contemplating the events prior, examining his gloved hand and the tiny teeth marks that marred it. Though he loved Peter, he also hated him too. Yondu favoured Peter over everyone else, and Kraglin found himself wanting. Why was Peter always his responsibility? 

By 14, Kraglin had become Yondu’s first mate. By 15, he became Yondu’s advisor alongside Tullk, after the banishment. Terran’s wern’t just breakable, they were mentally fragile too. Even half starved and homeless he still provided and endured, so what was Peter’s excuse? 

_’Wait...where the hell is he?’_ Kraglin’s brow furrowed. 

“Pete?” he called out. The eerie silence settled like a heavy weight in his stomach. He stood up, turned around and called out again, louder and more frantic “PETE?” 

Nothing.

What if Peter had fallen? What if he’d gotten hurt? With a curse, Kraglin ran up the mountain, every twist and turn conjuring up more gruesome images as he let his imagination run wild.

“Oh thank tha stars” Kraglin said with a shaky exhale. 

On top of the mountain an undamaged Peter Quill paced back and forth, his headphones over his ears and music turned up. Kraglin walked toward him, careful to keep his distance but remain close enough to grab him if need be. 

“Pete” Kraglin began. Peter looked up, then down and ignored him.

“Pete, we gotta go. Capin’ said - “ 

Peter angrily took his headphones off and rested them around his neck. He cut him off with a yell “I don’t care what that blue bastard said! you’re a jerk! he’s a jerk! both of you are stupid jerks and I hate you!” 

Kraglin moved a little closer with an angry sigh “Fer fuck sakes, we an’t askin ya much!” his hands were outstretched and his voice raised with every word “just fer ya ta do as yer told fer once!” 

“Ooooh so dangerous!” Peter cruelly mocked, as he walked backward toward the edge with his arms outstretched and rolled his eyes “I’m gonna die, Kraglin!” 

“Don’t chu fuckin’ dare!”

He walked back a little further, mocking Kraglin as he did so. When he was balanced on the edge, his heels partially over it, he stopped “see? I’m fine! Now you and Yondu can chi-”

Peter windmilled his arms in a bid to stay upright. He wobbled back and forth, sharing a quick panicked look with Kraglin, and then, with a yell, he fell. 

“PETER!” it was the longest three seconds of Kraglin’s life, so quick there was barely any time to think. Kraglin caught Peter’s arm and threw himself underneath, cradling Peter’s back on his stomach and protecting him from the force of the drop as much as possible. Terran’s were breakable...but Xandarian’s wern’t. 

Together they fell, Peter’s screams drowned out by the wind and the powerful waves. And then, seconds later, they hit the water with a violent splash.

\--

Crawling on his hands and knees, Peter made his way from the water and onto the sand. He coughed violently, and spat up what little water he had swallowed. It tasted like stale bread.

“K-kraglin?” Peter looked back at the water “Kraglin?!” 

Like a newborn colt, Peter’s knees shook. Each step unsteady and slow, bogged down by the wet sand that stuck to his wet boots like glue. Loosing Kraglin like he had lost his mom...it was too horrible to even think about.

Kraglin stumbled out of the water moments later, one hand over his right eye. With a cry of relief, Peter clumsily ran toward him and hugged his waist “you’re ok?” 

Kraglin’s silence was not uncommon, nor unexpected. Though this time Peter felt as if he wasn’t quiet because he wanted to be, he was quiet because he _had_ to be. Peter moved Kraglin’s hand away to get a better look. Dark blue blood dribbled down Kraglin’s face, and out from between his fingers. The blood drained from Peter’s face the moment he caught site of the wound. 

Peter slapped Kraglin’s hand back over the ugly wound, causing Kraglin to groan in pain, and started pacing nervously back and forth “We have to get help! W-we have – we have to get Yondu!”

“He’s gonna kill me, but he’ll know what to do” Peter pointed at Kraglin wildly. His expression rapidly changing between relief and fear. 

Hand in hand, Peter and Kraglin made their way toward Yondu. It was slow going, as Kraglin had difficulty staying upright, no doubt due to the blood loss and shock. Not that Peter was complaining. Together they walked toward the town and spotted Yondu and his mysterious business partner just outside the edges of it.

Yondu sat on a large porch swing like object beside an elegant looking older woman. Her body language suggested she came from money. Like all peoples from her planet, she had gills, large luminous eyes, and a delicate esca that glowed a brilliant white that stuck out from her white hair. Her clothing consisted of simple white dress with little detail and her skin and scales were a very light silver. 

“Help!” Peter cried.

Yondu moved to stand. Without a word, he walked past Peter and toward Kraglin, the latter of whom stood hunched over with his hand upon his face, dark blue blood dribbling everywhere.

With tenderness Peter didn’t know Yondu even possessed, he moved Kraglin’s hand and sucked in a breath. The gashes were deep. One cut through the bottom half of his orbital bone and went halfway down his right cheek. The other went into his hairline and rested just a few inches away from his eye.

“Thought ah told chu not ta go up there” Yondu muttered. 

“Sorry capn’” Kraglin mumbled. He tried to bow his head in apology, but was prevented from doing so by Yondu who continued to examine the cuts.

“An’t talkin’ to you, Kraglin. Talkin’ ta him” Yondu said, motioning to Peter with a quick nod. 

Yondu moved Kraglin’s head to the left, then the right, as he examined the injuries with what little light was available “What? Ya think ah, told ya ta not fuck round there cus ahm _mean?_ Rules r’ there fer a reason, Quill.”

Peter swallowed nervously and then asked in a small voice “How many?...”

“Every second solar cycle I retrieve around twelve bodies...just the ones that I find, mind you. I’m sure there are more that I simply can’t get to, or don’t see“ The woman’s voice was curt and commanded attention “I warned your captain of the dangers of this planet. Be thankful young Kraglin’s injuries are not worse than they are.”

“He requires medical attention. There is a healing hut within the village that will take him for a modest fee. Unfortunately for his brother, there is no cure for stupidity“ Yondu turned to reply, but was stopped as she held up her hand “we are done here.” 

Her movements were as graceful as her looks. Peter focused on her, as his shame was too great to look the victim of his childishness in the eyes. Yondu took hold of Kraglin’s hand and placed it back over the wound.

Pinching the bridge of his nose, Yondu sighed and ground his teeth “alright, both of ya gotta stick by me at all times. Don’t chu even think bout’ tryin ta steal shit r’ run off.” he made extra care to glare at Peter as he said this.

“Yes captain” Peter whispered.

\--

The healing hut was rather sparse. The fireplace crackled and popped, and the room was filled with six cots in total. All of which were empty. 

The village doctor was a rather unpleasant woman. She laid Kraglin down, and demanded payment before she would even think of beginning treatment. To Peter’s surprise, Yondu didn’t even make a peep of protest as he handed the units over.

Her treatment was fast and efficient, but far from kind. Kraglin maintained an almost vice like grip around Yondu’s hand through the entirety of it. By the time she was done, Kraglin was covered in a thin sheen of sweat and was panting; almost ridged as a plank and in too much pain to move a muscle. 

“He will sleep here for the night, then tomorrow you can be on your way.” she handed Yondu five vials of what looked like nano jell, but much more dark blue in colour, before leaving the room “goodnight.”

“S’ gonna leave a scar” Yondu said softly, a smile tugging at his lips. “them boys what been given ya lip an’t gonna mess with chu no more. You did good, Kraglin. You did real good.”

“T-thanks....capin’” Kraglin managed, before falling into an exhausted sleep. 

Yondu considered his words, still angry over Kraglin’s injuries but wise enough to know that screaming at a child wouldn’t do much except scare them – something he’d experienced far too many times to forget.

“Washin’ the Warbird fer the next quarter cycle” Yondu finally said.

“What?”

“That’s what yer gonna be doing” he turned to face Peter, careful to keep his face as neutral as possible “Yer gonna scrape tha star dust n’ junk from her hull, n’ wash tha crap from her wings n’ tail. Gonna make her sparkle, n’ ya an’t gonna complain bout it are ya, Mr.Quill?”

Peter looked at Yondu and shook his head “No, captain. I won’t.” 

Stardust was regarded as one of the biggest pain’s in the ass of pilots in every corner of the galaxy. Like sparkles and glitter, it got everywhere and stuck to any and all surfaces. If ignored, it built up rapidly and gummed up the ship. Causing minor, to major damage, that took thousands of units to fix.

Though Yondu was rather compulsive when it came to maintaining his M-ship, the amount of stardust that could build up during a single trip could be immense. In other words, his job would be a very long and tedious one, and his arms would be like noodles by the next quarter cycles end.

Peter considered himself fortunate, however. As he knew that if any other Ravager had done what he did, they would’ve been run through and tossed out the airlock almost immediately. 

“I really am sorry” Peter whispered “I got really mad again, and I wasn’t thinking, but I didn’t mean for Kraglin to get hurt. He hates me now, doesn’t he?” 

With a loud sigh, Yondu ruffled Peters hair, making no attempt to mask the exasperation in his voice “Boy, if he hated ya then he wouldn’t ve’ used himself as a shield, r’ bothered protectin’ ya at all. Though, iffin ya wanna apologize proper, n’ ah’ highly suggest ya do this cus imma loose mah patience soon too iffin this shit keeps up, then _listen_ ta him more. Do as he says.”

Peter nodded and stood. Quietly, and ever so gently, he crawled into the cot and curled up next to Kraglin. He took Kraglin’s hand and held it in his, vowing to do for Kraglin what he couldn’t do for his mother as she died: hold his hand and never let go.

**Author's Note:**

> I HC that Kraglin is 6 years older than Peter. So, in this story, Kraglin is 16, and Peter is 10. 
> 
> In the movie, Yondu is nicer when he's not under pressure to appear like an asshole in front of the other Ravagers. So, he's willing to listen and comfort as much as possible. That's not to say that his ability to raise kids by Earth standards is great, but considering his past it could be so much worse.


End file.
